Dangerous Imagination
by RunnerNow17
Summary: Aubrey really needs to get herself under control. Mitchsen one-shot.


**A/N: So I have never written anything like this before and, honestly, it's probably a little inappropriate for me to be writing like this, but whatever. It makes me feel a little dirty but, I like it? Gosh, that sounds so weird and perverted... Anyways, a friend requested for me to write the first one-shot prompt that popped up when searched on google- and now that I think about it, I think this was planned because she was smiling like an idiot even before I read it. She also bet that i couldn't write it so, challenge accepted. Well, here goes nothing! (Takes place in the first film btw).**

 **Prompt:** Imagine everyone has the belief that Person A is innocent, conservative, and pure and always tries their best to not make inappropriate sexual jokes around them for fear of making them uncomfortable. But in reality they are mistaken as Person A secretly daydreams about getting pounded by B and tons of other dirty thoughts. (Credit to whoever came up with this).

* * *

Aubrey Posen prides herself on her self-control.

Even as a child, she has always felt that she was properly self-disciplined- always able to behave correctly where other children went crazy. Of course, she was far more intelligent than the other kids- thank her father- which led to her also being far more mature. But with intelligence comes knowledge and Aubrey became very... _aware_ of certain things before others her age. She never believed all that 'babies are delivered by birds' crap, or any other ludicrous explanations she was given. So she read.

She read nearly everything she could on the subject from books in her local library, and that's how she learned. God forbid her emotionally distant parents be the ones to teach her about sex. The only time she can recall ever being remotely close to having 'the talk' with her parents was when she was sixteen and her mother had simply slipped her a box of condoms while her father was unreadable in the face- there wasn't even any actual talking. Aubrey remembers that day. Even though she had learned about sex far before then, that day can easily be pinned as the day something just _clicked_ in Aubrey.

That day, Aubrey lost part of her control.

Not on the outside at least, but in her head.

Her thought process had changed and dirty thoughts often plagued her mind. Her imagination prospered in a completely unexpected way. It seemed as if she always had a naughty retort on the tip of her tongue. Luckily she was smart and mature enough to never say any of them aloud- always snickering to herself. Blame it on her teenage hormones, but Aubrey sorta felt like she was letting herself _constantly_ think this way.

But don't read her wrong- she's not _wild._ Sure, she couldn't control when inappropriate thoughts popped into her head, but she could send them away just as quick as they came. It's just, she never felt the need to. They never affected her academically- unlike how a boyfriend would- which is all that really mattered. Plus, her fantasies helped to pass time, so she amused herself.

So even after that day when she was sixteen, Aubrey Posen never felt the need to change. So she hasn't, which brings us to now- a senior in college.

She's lying down on her bed in her off campus apartment that she shares with Chloe. She lets out a deep sigh of relief at finally finishing a particularly rigorous study session for an upcoming test. She closes her eyes and her mind immediately starts to wander. Then she remembers that she's home alone and Chloe isn't too be expected back tonight because she's staying at Stacie's. She finds that this is the perfect time for a good release- no roommate, no school, and no Bellas to distract her.

She bites her lip and toys with her fingers in contemplation. _Fuck it._ Literally. She lets one of her hands slip under her tank top, working it's way up from her stomach while the other works it's way down into her sleeping shorts. She lets out a satisfying hum as one hand gropes her right breast over her bra and the other begins rubbing circles in her clit softly. And _gosh_ , she realizes how much she _needs_ this. It's been at least a month since she last touched herself and the stress and frustration has really been building up.

Her fingers push down a little harder on her clit and a low moan escapes her. Just as she is about to push a finger through her folds, the bedroom door swings open and a short unsuspecting brunette appears.

"Hey Aubrey, you left the front doo- oh! Shit!" Beca shields her eyes with her arm and Aubrey can physically feel her stomach drop. The blonde instinctively removes her hands from under her shorts and shirt but is too shocked to do anything else.

"Beca?!"

"Aubrey, fuck! I swear I did not mean to see you... pleasuring yourself." The brunette quickly rambles on. "I tried calling you to tell you that I won't be able to make it to tomorrow's Bellas practice but your phone was off and I know how you freak out when there's no warning for an absence, so I thought I would just come over to tell you and..." Beca continues on with her really fast nervous explanation but it just becomes mumbling in the background of Aubrey's embarrassed thoughts.

She was just caught _masterbating_ by the one person who incessantly manages to aggravate her. The girl who continously invades her mind for all the wrong reasons. Being to caught up in her head, Aubrey doesn't notice the brunette's change in behavior. She's cursing herself for not locking the front door at 9 o'clock at night while she's a fucking college girl that's home alone- but her thoughts stop there as she suddenly feels a weight on her.

She focuses and finds Beca straddling her with a smirk and dilated pupils in place.

"Beca?" She asks. She gasps when the brunette forcefully grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. "W-what're you doing?" She questions in a shaky voice. Her heartbeat speeds up as Beca lowers herself closer and closer to her lips. Just when Aubrey can feel Beca's breath mixing with her own does the brunette decide to make a detour, mouth stopping next to Aubrey's ear.

"You know, Posen," Beca husks and Aubrey's breath hitches at Beca's tone. "It's much better when someone else does all the work for you." And with that, Beca starts kissing from below her ear down to her pulse point on her neck. And as if against her will, Aubrey's eyes fall shut. There are hundreds of voices in her head telling her to end this, it'll cause problems with school and the Bellas, and her father definitely wouldn't approve- not because Beca is a woman, but because Beca is the type that just doesn't give a shit. Nope, this needs to stop.

She's about to speak up but the brunette distracts her with rough grind to her heated core, and Aubrey can't hold back the embarrassingly loud throaty moan that leaves her lips. She should stop this now, but the line between should and shouldn't is suddenly very blurry. She can't stop this now, she _won't._

Beca grinds down again and Aubrey's hips jerk up to meet it. The brunette grunts from the sensation, but she removes one of her hands from Aubrey's wrists and moves it to the blonde's lower waist to hold her down. "How does it feel?" Beca whispers, sending goosebumps down the back of Aubrey's neck and back. She whimpers when Beca licks the shell of her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth before tugging it with her teeth. "Huh? How does it feel to not be in charge for once, _Posen_?" The way Beca says her last name in such a dirty way makes Aubrey's mouth go dry.

Aubrey doesn't have a chance to respond as a hand has made its way into her shorts and two fingers are aggressively thrust into her without warning. Her eyes roll back and all she can manage is a groan mixed with a deep moan. Beca smirks from above her and she roughly begins pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of Aubrey with determination, her thumb creating firm circles on the blonde's bundle of nerves.

"That's what I thought." Beca pushes harder into Aubrey with every thrust, using her hips for support. The blonde lets her hands find their way under the back of the brunette's shirt, her nails surely leaving marks as they claw their way down the whole length of Beca's back in pleasure. "You want this, right, Aubrey?" Beca asks, though her tone and non-stop thrusting suggests she's confident in the answer she'll receive. Aubrey almost doesn't hear her over the loud creaking of the bedframe and their quick panting.

"F-fuck yes, B-Beca, don't s-stop!" Aubrey moans.

"Alright, Aubrey.. Aubrey, I'm home!"

"What?" Aubrey asks bemused. She opens her eyes and lifts her head only to find herself alone in her bedroom, her hands still stuffed under her shirt and shorts. She can hear Chloe- who always respects her privacy- explaining why she didn't stay at Stacie's from the front door, probably removing her coat and shoes. The blonde groans and lets her head carelessly fall back onto her pillow.

This is becoming routine. Nearly ever daydream Aubrey has had since the activities fair, that short little alt. girl has been in them. And it's becoming increasingly difficult to snap herself out of them lately. Aubrey cleans herself up before joining Chloe in the living room where they drink tea as the redhead goes on about Stacie kissing her and how she doesn't want to move too fast so she came home, and all the little details in-between.

Aubrey tries to listen- she really does, and she thinks she does a pretty good job of it, but her mind keeps trailing off to Beca and what she's going to do about the infuriating girl who keeps invading her mind.

* * *

Aubrey paces briskly in the crisp night air. With the vivid images of Beca screwing her from earlier, she was left all hot and bothered, so she knows exactly where to go to relieve herself. Of course, being the good friend that she is, she waited for Chloe to fall asleep first.

Once her destination is approached, she tugs open all the doors blocking her. She gets to one final door and pushes it open, ready for what's expected on the other side. But what's expected isn't there.

"Aubrey?" Beca's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as she turns from stacking CDs in the radio station booth.

"Beca?" Aubrey questions just the same. She can barely look the brunette in the eye, feeling a little shameful from her thoughts just a few hours ago. "What are you doing here? Where's Luke?"

"I'm working. Luke- maybe he's sleeping? Or partying? Who knows- he's probably eating a cheeseburger." Beca shrugs. "What are you doing here?"

Aubrey thinks quick on her feet. "Luke and I share some classes. I missed the last couple, so I came to borrow some notes."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint."

"It's fine," Aubrey takes a step back out of the booth. She doesn't know if she can handle being around Beca with the _need_ that she has right now. "I'll just leave you to it, then."

"You know," Beca catches her just before the door closes, "You don't have to go if, uh, if you don't want to." She rubs the back of her neck. "It gets lonely sometimes, you know? Then my problems become louder than I'd like them to be."

"You want me to stay with you?" Aubrey takes a step back in the booth.

"Yeah?" Beca manages to get out.

"...Okay." Aubrey knows she shouldn't, but she just can't find the power to refuse the brunette. She takes off her coat and sits on the couch while Beca sits on the computer chair.

"So," Beca wears a devilish grin and Aubrey gets the feeling that she won't like where this is heading. "You needed class notes at," she checks the time on the computer, "one in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Yes." Aubrey states, she is not going to let the brunette get to her. "Is that hard to believe?"

"Yes. But I don't go to most of my classes so," Beca shrugs as an explanation. "I guess I wouldn't know much about that." The brunette then moves her chair to sit directly in front of Aubrey. She places both of her hands on Aubrey's knees. "You know what it sounded like, though?" She leans forward.

"What?" Aubrey squeaks at the lack of space that keeps shrinking between them.

"It sorta sounded like," Beca talks low as if there's someone trying to listen in. "Like you were here for a... booty call." Their noses are only an inch apart by now. Beca stops and stares deep into Aubrey's eyes. The blonde finds herself unable to look away from the brunnette's captivating gaze, her eyes swirling with what looks like... _dare._ It becomes too much for her to handle, so she forces her eyes up. She pretends to check the time as if she's late for something.

"I should probably get going, it's pretty la-" Aubrey moves to stand up, but the hands on her knees travel up her thighs and forcefully make her sit back down. Her eyes widen at the action.

"Look, Aubrey," Beca says in a serious voice. "I'm not going to force you to stay, but I am offering you help. You came here for a reason and I can help you fulfill that reason." Beca doesn't break eye contact as her hands move slowly up Aubrey's thighs. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, and I will."

One of the brunette's hands curls around the hem of her jeans as the other slides under her shirt, causing it to ride up a little. Aubrey shudders at the cold air that hits her abs, contradicting the heat of Beca's traveling palm.

"Aubrey?... Aubrey?" Aubrey shakes her head back to reality where she finds Beca with a worried expression. And _fuck, not again._

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out on me there."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Aubrey assures.

"Does that happen often?" Beca asks curiously with a frown.

"Only since recently." Aubrey admits, omitting the fact that the very cause of it is the other person in the room.

"Oh. Well, I was just asking about how you need notes at one in the morning on a Saturday." Beca teases.

"You caught me," Aubrey stands and raises her arms in surrender. "To be blunt, I came here to have sex." She grabs her coat and begins putting it on.

"Oh. _oh._ " Realization dawns on Beca's face. She clearly wasn't expecting that response. Aubrey thinks she sees a flash of hurt in the brunette's eyes, but if she did, the brunette masks it and it disappears just as fast as it appeared.

"So, I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, go ahead. Go... find your sex."

Aubrey is out the door with that, not even chancing another look at the slightly disappointed girl in the booth because she knows, if she sees those stormy blue eyes again then she won't be able to leave. She exits the building and lets the cold air hit her all at once. She cannot believe she let that happen again, this is getting way out of hand. There's only one explanation- she's crazy. Yup, no other creep would have daydreams about someone the way she has. The cause of this better be her sexual frustration, because she is more than ready to just get off and get it over with.

* * *

The next day goes by pretty smoothly until she gets to the Bellas rehearsal. It started off as usual, some cardio and vocal warm ups, but somewhere in the middle it went awry.

All the Bellas are huddled in a circle arguing about who knows what, Aubrey can't keep track. She had a lot of time to think the night before, and she has come to a conclusion for what she must do.

She looks for Beca, who is a good distance away from the argument, and decides this is as good a time as any with the distracted Bellas. She walks over to her and takes her wrist, pulling her towards a storage closet, and to her luck, the brunette doesn't protest.

Once they're inside, she closes the door and locks it. She turns around and comes face to face with a bemused Beca.

"What's this about? Because I swear, I'm on your side for what they're arguing about." Beca rushes out, thinking she's in trouble.

"No, it's not about that." Aubrey shakes her head. Beca sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness, I have no idea what they're arguing about." The brunette stands straight. "What's it about, then?"

Aubrey asks before she can chicken out. "Will you go on a date with me?" Beca's eyebrows raise in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

Aubrey nods because she cannot trust that her words will be even right now.

"Of course, yes." Beca smiles and Aubrey can't help doing the same. But then she stops smiling, the mood shifts and all she really wants is to know what kissing Beca feels like. She takes slow steps forward until there's practically no space left, and she inches her lips towards Beca's.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks when their breathing spaces are merged.

"Is it hard for a soprano to find her key?" Beca asks, causing Aubrey to scrunch her eyebrows. The brunette shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I meant yes." Aubrey smiles at the brunette's dorkiness before softly pressing their lips together. Her stomach tumbles because this kiss is better than all of her previous and it's most definitely better than anything she could have imagined.

She runs her tongue over Beca's bottom lip and Beca gladly obliges, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. She feels Beca's hands land on her waist and they suddenly pull her body flush against the brunette's. She releases a small moan and pulls Beca in more- if that's even possible- by placing a hand behind her neck. The kiss is quickly heated and, before she can even comprehend what's happening, Beca has her pressed against the door. No way is she imagining this again- the feeling is _far_ better in reality.

A thigh has slipped between her legs and it puts pressures on her heating core. Beca swallows the desperate moan that escapes Aubrey and her fingers bunch up the blonde's blouse. Aubrey's hands tangle in brown waves as her body burns for more.

But before _more_ can happen, Beca breaks away leaving both of them a panting mess.

"I'm sorry, I just have to know before we get carried away, where did this all come from?"

Aubrey looks down at her suddenly interesting hands. "Um...," she lets out a sigh and looks at Beca. "Okay, this is going to sound really creepy. But remember how I zoned out on you yesterday?" Beca nods. "Well, I've been having these very... _intimate_ daydreams lately-"

"You mean like sex daydreams?" Beca cuts her off.

"Yes and, since I've met you... you've been in.. all of them. And I think it's probably because I have some- uh, more than friendly feelings for you." Aubrey tries to guage Beca's reaction, hoping she didn't scare off the shorter girl with that.

"Oh thank God," Beca chuckles leaving Aubrey confused.

"What's so funny?"

Beca sobers up immediately and rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I guess it's time for me to share. You see, um, I've been having a lot of..."

"A lot of what?" If Aubrey had a seat- she would be on the edge of it.

"A lot of... _wet_ dreams since I joined the Bellas and- and you've sorta starred in all of them." And Aubrey suddenly understands why it was funny. She chuckles a little and laces one of her hands with Beca's. Perfect fit.

"So, is a date then?" She smiles warmly at the brunette.

Beca grins and opens her mouth to answer but a loud knock on the door interrupts her.

"Are you guys banging in there? Does this mean practice is over?" They hear the thick Australian accent though the door and the mumbles of the rest of the Bellas agreeing with her.

Aubrey can feel all the blood rush from her face as she looks at the door. But a reassuring squeeze to her hand has her focusing back on Beca. Beca with the comforting eyes and the caring smirk. Beca whose sole focus looks to be making sure Aubrey is okay. Beca who manages to be her only pain and her only pleasure. Beca, who she can hopefully call hers one day.

"It's a date."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Just a quick one-shot. Reviews are welcome, and if you have any one-shot requests just PM me. I don't think I fulfilled the prompt fully, but this is what I've got, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-Nessa**


End file.
